


glass breathing

by JAEMREN_ch1ld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not so angst, dotae on a rocky part of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAEMREN_ch1ld/pseuds/JAEMREN_ch1ld
Summary: doyoung just wanted to let go but taeyong wanted to save them both.orboth of them are just staying because no one wants to leave.





	glass breathing

**Author's Note:**

> short one shot? i just feel like doing this so.. eNJOY

taeyong knew that their relationship was about to break, no one can stop it. it wasn't happy anymore so why push it though? he tried to push it but the button was gone in a matter of seconds, making it more difficult for taeyong to find ways. he was just letting himself feel the sensation of the remaining time he has with his lover before they split because that's what gonna happen in a matter of days. he was just lost, nothing to make him love his lover anymore. his heart just gave up, no one can control it. it was dry with no love to nurture his heart. he wanted to save both of them but every time he did his lover only hurt himself more. 

doyoung also knew that their there's nothing but pity was left in their relationship. they wanted to talk but they became statues when they try to open the conversation. he don't love him anymore but why can't he just say it to his face and move on? maybe because he was used to taeyong's presence everyday. he was always there smiling at him when he wakes up even though he knew the recent ones were fake. he cried almost every night but what can they do? his heart turned into ice since it was kept in the freezer of lost feelings. 

they were just sitting beside each other, no words exchange. just glass breathes. doyoung tried to lean on taeyong's shoulder but the former only move an inch away from him. he sighed since he couldn't do anything to pursue the answers for their issues. doyoung tried to open his mouth but closed it again since no words were coming out from his mouth. he doesn't now if he will just go for it since it;s already clear that no love was involved with the two of them anymore, it was just the feeling of not being with each other was being a hindrance for their accomplishment to split. 

doyoung mustered up the courage to ope his mouth and let the words slip. "taeyong, how about we just let go?" doyoung asked with so much anxiousness. but why? he was ready enough, he had been asking himself for many days but why is so anxious? will taeyong let him go? he wasn't sure but he knew that his feelings for him was far gone already. 

taeyong suddenly looked at him and doyoung tensed up because taeyong's look was so new to him. they've been with each other for five years already but this was so new to him. "what do you mean about that? you're not making any sense." taeyong sighed and tried to held doyoung's hands but doyoung abruptly pulled his hand from him. he was shaking but he, himself doesn't knew why.

"let's break up. i don't think we're even doing good anyway. " doyoung said with voice wavering, his fingers just wanted to break so it can stop shaking. taeyong laughed. it was ridiculous to laugh but he couldn't help it. he knew it was coming but why can't he just agree?

" do you hear yourself kim dongyoung? break up? i'm not doing any of that. what the hell is wrong with you?" taeyong asked annoyed with the question suddenly but he heard doyoung crying. he immediately grabbed doyoung and hugged him. too many questions were mounting from his head but no he couldn't just let doyoung go. 

" don't cry love, please. we are not doing that okay? i'm here, i'll always be here. " taeyong assured him with his hands petting doyoung's hair ( one of doyoung's favorite things ). taeyong shushed him with light kisses on his head.

taeyong wasn't sure but he knew he just couldn't let doyoung go. maybe he was losing all the love and interest but he was committed to his man. even if he lost all the love and willingness, he will try to pick up the remaining pieces. even if he was just left with an inch amount of capability to love doyoung, he will love him with all those. even if they were just left with rigid breathing, he will never let go of him.

" you don't love me anymore, we're not working anymore taeyong. do you even know how hard it is for me? " doyoung asked though it was muffled, taeyong could still understand and his words. he shushed him more. 

"you're saying that because you lost the confidence to believe on yourself and you doubted yourself and our relationship. our love was lost but it will comeback and i'm sure for that. please believe in us doyoung, i want my doyoung who smiles everyday but you're not doing it anymore." taeyong said with his voice soothing for doyoung's ears. 

was it really just him? it was very weird for taeyong to say it but taeyong reads him like an open book. it was true, he gave up from his old self and start a new but it backlash for him and them. it was so unreal but taeyong pinpointed it to him, that's where he knew that taeyong will never let him go.

"will we be okay?" doyoung asked paired with glass breathing. it was fragile like how their relationship was. taeyong kissed him to assure him.

it wasn't a hundred percent assurance but taeyong will knead their life together and he just needed doyoung to believe it. 

"we will be okay, love. i promise we'll get through this."

[ end ]

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this uwu ilysm


End file.
